


JaeheexMC Good Ending Continued

by FanfictionConnectionWordpress



Series: Good Ending Continued Series [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baehee, F/F, F/M, Juzen, M/M, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction, Mystic Messenger JaeheexMC, jaeheexmc, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConnectionWordpress/pseuds/FanfictionConnectionWordpress
Summary: Jaehee and MC open their cafe' together - will it be successful, will Jumin forgive them? Life continues.





	1. Partners, Friends, And...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to understand where you stand with Jaehee...

***Welcome to the beginning of JaeheexMC story arc. This will follow Jaehee's Good Ending from the party, to the after end, and onwards. Obviously, there are some serious spoilers if you haven't finished her route, so read at your own risk. You can learn about hidden scenes and so on by going to my website, link is at the end of the chapter. Let's Connect!***

I paced the room, too nervous to sit down. Jaehee would be coming over any second. It hadn’t taken me long to realize that I was in love with her, but it also hadn’t taken long for me to realize that she had no idea what her feelings were for me.

It hadn’t been long since she asked me to become her partner for her coffee business. I was so excited to start working on this project with her, especially because it was so amazing to see her eyes light up with passion.

I decided to log on to the messenger while I waited.

The doorbell was ringing and I opened the door immediately. Jaehee looked at me with pure surprise and shock, her finger still pressing the doorbell. She hastily removed her finger from the doorbell and apologized, bowing her head slightly. “I didn’t realize you were waiting by the door for me.”

“No, no, I’m sorry for being overeager like that!” She hadn’t even gotten in the door yet and I was already embarrassing myself. “Come on in…” I gestured for her to enter my house and closed the door behind her.

My one-bedroom apartment was already mostly packed up in boxes now that I would be moving above the cafe’ with Jaehee. It was the first decision we had made, although we would be house hunting and brand planning all day.

“I’m sorry it’s such a mess with me packing up…” I blushed a little at her seeing my apartment in such disarray. “I swear, I’ll be much cleaner once we’re roommates.”

Jaehee shook her head and chuckled. To me it sounded like the jingling of bells and it made my heart flutter. I had to remind myself to be calm around her. “It’s nothing, my place looks the same right now.” She shrugged. “And other than my work stuff…I’m actually pretty messy.”

I sat down at the table and she sat next to me pulling out some papers. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, and it was a little mind blowing still to see her in something other than her work suit, but she looked really good. I assumed the muscles in her legs were partly from judo and the other part was from wearing heels all the time. “So.” Her voice became more business-like, just like when we had first talked on the phone, when she was suspicious of my motives in RFA. “Let’s get to work. I looked up a number of housing options, which is what I’d like to start with. I have three options currently.”

She had really been looking. The three options were very different. One wasn’t quite what we were looking for. It was two separate buildings that were being sold together, one as a store front and the other as a three bedroom apartment. “I really like the idea of living above the business.” Jaehee placed the next two options in front of me. “So there were more what I was thinking. This first one is completed, but has a lot of structural issues, so we wouldn’t be able to move in very quickly. This second one has a completed upper floor with two bedrooms, and the lower floor still needs to have appliances, counters, tiling and paint done, so I was thinking it would be easier to remodel.”

“That would certainly be easier since we wouldn’t have to remove a lot from the lower floor. And the upper floor is already move-in ready?” I picked up the floor plan and looked at the real-estate images.

“Yes, so we could move in right after purchase.” Jaehee leaned closer to me to look at the images together. My heart nearly stopped as her shoulder brushed up against mine.

“Um…Y-yeah, I really like this option.” I handed it to her quickly. Her fingers brushed mine and a shock passed between us. For a second we both sat there in silence before Jaehee started to fuss with her papers once more.

“Okay…so let’s move on to naming and branding.” She went right back into her business mode like nothing had happened. I breathed a sigh of relief. “We’re going for something cozy, very homey, but with some floral accents, correct.”

I nodded wordlessly as I looked over her notes. Her handwriting was impeccable. If I wasn’t aware that it was hers, I would have thought it was a font from pord wocessor. “Your penmanship…”

“Oh.” A blush came to her cheeks. “I-I know…I’m sorry it’s such a mess.”

“What are you talking about? It’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” My jaw dropped thinking she could possibly find that handwritten art to be messy.

“You don’t need to compliment me.” Jaehee was holding her hands up and shaking her head. I took her wrists.

“You have got to be kidding. It’s not even a compliment, it’s the truth!”

“Oh…” She was blushing like crazy now and I realized how close our faces were. I dropped her hands.

“Sorry! I just wanted you to appreciate your own handwriting.” I bit my lip and looked back at the notes.

“Right.” She looked at me for a while longer, her cheeks still filled with red and my heart feeling like it was sinking into my stomach. I had wanted so badly to kiss her in that moment, but there was no way she would have gone for that.

As soon as I had realized that Jaehee felt for me as just a friend, I knew that I would have to resign myself to being her best friend and business partner. If I wanted to be around her, and I desperately did because she filled a room with warmth and positive energy as soon as she walked in, I was going to have to accept my roles in her life. Those roles did not include a romantic relationship.

“So…um…colors, let’s talk about the colors we want to use to paint and purchase furniture in.” I bit my lip, turning back to the notes.

Jaehee nodded, quick to return to her business side. It was kind of cute the way she switched between her fun-loving side and business mode so quickly. “I was thinking a nice creamy yellow color for the walls with a darker wooden floor and then a dark coffee bean color for the furniture.”

I nodded along as she spoke. “So for decorations, the floral feel, certainly some matching flowers and perhaps some paintings on the walls?”

“Excellent thought…I would prefer real flowers, but they would need to be replaced often.” Jaehee put her pen to her lips and looked up at my ceiling in thought.

My breath hitched in my throat as I watched her thinking, tapping the pen against her full lower lip. I bit my own lip and turned my eyes towards the floor. It wasn’t good to keep staring at my unattainable friend.

“Wait!” She exclaimed and put her pen in the air. “There is a nearby flower shop to the second option that we’re favoring.” Jaehee dug through the notes once more and brought out a Noogle street-view image of that apartment/storefront’s street.

“So we could just pop by every few days as needed?” That was an exciting prospect.

“Yes! It would be perfect.” Jaehee pulled out the sheet for the apartment we had been looking at. “I’m going to go ahead and call this one in and buy it with my savings, okay?”

“You can’t use all of your savings!” I pushed away from the table. “You have to let me help, too, since I’m your partner.” I crossed my arms and looked down at her, but she just started giggling at me, that tinkling bell sound making my heart soar like always.

“Okay…how about you buy the furniture then?” She offered, gesturing me back to the chair. I sat slowly, pushing myself back towards the table.

“Okay…fine.” I mumbled. She could easily disarm any situation, not that I had been angry, I just wanted to help. Jaehee was special that way to me; she would always have a solution for everything.

Her conversation with the owner of the building was short enough, but I couldn’t help but watch her out of the corner of my eye the entire time. She was so confident in almost everything she did, even though every time she made a phone call, she had to take a deep breath before hand. Once she finished the call she hung up and breathed out a sigh of relief. I tried to pretend I hadn’t been watching her the entire time by fiddling with her notes.

“As long as we move in in two days, he’s willing to give the buy to us. Apparently he’s eager to get rid of the property in favor of a new high profile building project he’s been hired for.” Jaehee looked to me with a worried expression. “You think you can be all packed in two days?”

I pointed to the large stack of boxes next to her and laughed a little. “I think I’ll be fine.” This only made her giggle and it brought a blush to my cheeks.

“That’s settled, then.” She shuffled more of the papers, a confused look on her face. “You really rearranged things, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry!” How could I have been so stupid, of course she had a system. She’d been Jumin’s assistant so long she would have to have one. My upset only made her laugh more.

“Don’t worry, I found it.” She smiled and reorganized the notes. “So let’s keep going.”

That’s how the rest of the afternoon went. It was probably very similar to her former schedule, and yet she was so excited about everything that it didn’t even seem like work. I felt a little bit like a silent observer at some points, but being with her was enough for me. From time to time our hands would brush against each other as we scattered our notes around and my heart would skip a beat. Jaehee was probably picking up on this because every time she would pause for a moment before continuing.

By the time we were done, it was dark outside. My stomach rumbled and Jaehee raised her eyebrows at me before checking her watch. “Oh my, we’ve nearly missed dinner!”

“Oh, I can make some sandwiches really quick, you just keep working, okay?” I stood up and walked to my tiny kitchen.

“I think I should help.” Jaehee started to stand to protest.

“Absolutely not, you’re a guest in my house today.” I gave her a smile over my shoulder. “Just keep working, sandwiches aren’t so hard to make.”

Apparently, I had managed to convince her and she sat back down, getting focused on her work again. I put the sandwiches together as quickly as I could, although occasionally I paused to look at her. She looked beautiful outlined by the small light from my ceiling lamp.  I shook my head vigorously. It really wasn’t right to obsess over her like I was. I brought the plates and set them out in front of her.

When we had each finished we both stood up to take the plates to the kitchen. My chair leg caught hers and a shock of fear went through me as I fell forward into her arms, my face landing squarely between her breasts. I stood up so quick and stole her plate running out to the kitchen as fast as possible with my hand pressed against my nose.

“MC, are you okay?” Jaehee sounded worried, but I laughed it off nervously.

“Yup, yup, I’m fine. I’m sorry.” I put the plates in the sink and wiped my bleeding nose on some tissues. The worst part was, I wasn’t bleeding because I’d gotten hurt.

“Are you sure?” I could hear her stepping towards me and my heart leaped up into my throat. I turned around waving my hands at her. “Yes, yes, I’m just fine.”

Jaehee furrowed her brows and walked out to me. “Your nose is bleeding.” She took some tissue and gently dabbed under my nose. It felt like my heart was racing so fast it was going to escape my chest.

“R-really, I’m fine.” Having Jaehee so close after a misstep like that was not helping my cardiac health.

I could see Jaehee’s cheeks were turning a little pink. “Try to be more careful, MC. I don’t like you getting hurt.” She bit at her bottom lip and I swear I nearly died.

“Right…I will be.” We stood there like that for a moment. She was so close all I’d have to do was lean a little closer. Jaehee noticed me looking at her lower lip and she turned dark red now, too, before pulling away.

“Well…I should get going. I’ll pick you up in two days to move in.” Just as quickly as I had fallen, she was grabbing all her notes and leaving my house.

I waved at her from the doorway as she drove away. As soon as I was sure she was out of sight, I closed the door and slid down the door, hugging my knees. Surviving as Jaehee’s partner and best friend was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Still, the way she had looked at me when we were so close…Mabye she would realize her feelings more and…? I shook my head. It was best not to hope. All I knew, is that I wanted to be a part of her life, even if it meant dying of a heart attack from unrequited love.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving out, moving in, moving on in this relationship.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door, expecting to see Jaehee but my jaw dropped when I realized she was there with Zen. Zen smiled and winked. "Hey, MC. I'm here to help you guys move."

"I...oh!" I looked to Jaehee who's expression became a little concerned.

I noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses today and was wearing a plain black sweater with pants. My own plain brown sweater and short skirt didn't seem such a strange choice. Zen was of course dashing as always even though he was just wearing black under armor and jeans.

"I thought perhaps he could help since he helped me pack up the truck with my stuff. I'm sorry, MC." Jaehee bowed a little, apologetically.

"No, no, I was just surprised is all." I moved to welcome them both into the apartment.

Zen looked around. "Wow, I'm glad you're moving out. The star of the RFA can't live in a tiny place like this."

"Star of the RFA..." I shrugged. "It'll be nice to move in with Jaehee..." I bit my lip, thinking it would also be hard to live with her with my feelings running wild for her. "But aren't you missing out on your workout today?"

Zen was the one to shrug now. "I'm sure moving boxes in and out of a truck counts." He grabbed the nearest box with a smile. "Let's get going."

Jaehee nodded and grabbed a box as well. Seeing them working together gave me a pang in my heart just like when she had been taking care of Zen when he broke his ankle. I knew nothing had happened between them. Jaehee would never jeopardize Zen's career and Zen didn't seem to see her the way I did, but it still nagged at me.

It didn't take long before my apartment was empty. Jaehee and Zen grabbed the last box as I stood in the doorway looking in. This was where I'd gotten the first text to join the RFA. I'd lived there for years since my parents had kicked me out of the house and I went to school for my business diploma. I shook the thoughts away.

"Are you alright, MC?" Jaehee came up behind me placing her hand on my shoulder. It made me jump, almost sending a shock through me. My cheeks were instantly pink.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just memories." I closed the door and locked it, dropping the keys in the mail box like my landlord had requested before sighing and turning to face her and Zen. "Let's go."

The drive was a little awkward. Jaehee drove while I and Zen were squished into the small backseat. Zen had to put his arm around me just to feel comfortable.

"Sorry, MC..." He was blushing and looking out the window.

"No...it's alright. I get it." I watched Jaehee driving.

For the most part she was focused, but her eyes met mine in the back mirror and her cheeks turned pink. She noticed Zen's arm around me and a surprised look crossed her face before she seemed to become a little sad. I bit my lip, not entirely sure what had made her so upset. I'd have to explain to her later that I wasn't trying to hit on Zen or anything so her beloved musicals would keep happening.

When we arrived at our new place, Zen nervously removed his arm from around my shoulders, giving me an apologetic smile. Without looking at me, Jaehee offered me her hand to help me out of the car. My heart skipped a beat before I could take a deep breath to steady myself. I took her hand and hopped down from the truck. She was much stronger than she looked, and I was reminded of how she'd talked about being a black belt in judo.

"Do I get a hand, too?" Zen smiled broadly, reaching out his hand. Jaehee hesitated to let go of my hand for a moment. She was looking at me with a strange warmth in her eyes, like they were molten gold before she shook her head and let go of my hand, offering her hand to Zen instead. I stepped away as quickly as possible, but not before I saw a knowing look on Zen's face.

Zen let go of Jaehee's hand as soon as he had jumped from the truck. We all three turned to look at the two-story building we were moving into. Zen put his hands on our shoulders and gave us a small push towards it. "Go take a quick look before we start moving boxes in."

Jaehee looked at me and we both giggled. I loved that jingling bell sound of her laughter. We left Zen there, Jaehee unlocking the door and opening it for me, leading me inside.

I looked around, the lower floor definitely needed work, but it was exactly what we'd seen in the pictures and it was certainly big enough for all the equipment and furniture we would be adding.

"Let's go check out the apartment upstairs?" I tilted my head to Jaehee. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked around. I smiled, thinking she was probably imagining how perfect this place would be once we got it cleaned up and finished. I reached out and took her hand, pulling her towards the stairs a little, which broke her focus and made her laugh.

"Sorry, I guess I got caught up in my thoughts." She bowed her head apologetically like she always did.

"Don't be sorry. It's cute." I smiled before realizing what I had said and turning bright red, letting of her hand and heading for the stairs with her following closely behind. She reached past me to open the door to the stairwell for me.

"Thank you..." It made my heart flutter when she opened doors for me. I would really need to calm down about that if I was going to continue living with her as her partner and roommate.

The upstairs was so clean and tidy. It was empty of furniture, but that would be a quick fix. We checked through everything and decided the room to the right would be hers and the left would be mine. They were identical anyway, so it didn't really matter that much. Jaehee went into the kitchen and I followed, standing at the edge of the carpet because I didn't want to slip on the wooden floor in my flats.

Jaehee touched the counter top dragging her fingers along it before turning around and smiling broadly. "This will be so nice to cook in together, won't it?"

I nodded. "Absolutely." My smile faded a little as I remembered cooking by myself in high school and college.

"What is it?" Jaehee tilted her head at me with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Just...remembering how it's been to cook alone for so long." I smiled at her once more, trying to keep her from being worried. "Now I'll have someone to cook with."

"Yes." Jaehee nodded before a look of sadness came to her face as well. "I did a lot of cooking by myself as well. My aunt wasn't very happy with having me in her home. I was a big burden, so I tried to help out where I could." She sighed sadly.

"You could never be a burden, Jaehee." I shook my head and she looked up into my eyes again. "Jaehee, you are the hardest working people pleaser I have ever met in my life. I'll bet you pulled way more than your own weight for them all."

Her eyes met mine again. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do." I smiled at her, closing my eyes with a small chuckle like I liked to do. Jaehee started to giggle. It was music to my ears as always.

She started to walk towards me. "I guess we should go get back to Zen."

I stepped back from the entrance to the kitchen only to have my foot catch against the carpet in the living room. Jaehee tried to grab my hand, but that only made us both fall over. When I opened my eyes, Jaehee was over me and her lips were pressed against mine.

My eyes went wide as my heart started to go crazy. It was going to burst. Jaehee pushed away from me a little, her face as red as mine. Her hands were on either side of my head and we just looked at each other for a few seconds before her eyes turned to that strange molten gold that I had noticed earlier.

Jaehee bent her lips to mine once more and kissed me softly, intentionally. My heart was leaping into my throat as butterflies soared in my stomach.

I felt like I had to be dreaming, but it was so real. My hand managed to find itself at the back of her neck as she kissed me. It was long and slow, far more gentle than I had ever dreamed. I had to be daydreaming, it simply wasn't possible that this was happening.

That's when Zen burst through the door with a box, and we jumped apart in shock. "You guys were taking so long!" He said in a sing song voice before he set the box down to see both of us sitting and frantically trying to fix our hair.

"Did...something happen?" He looked at us for a moment before his eyes went wide. "Nooooo?"

"No, no!" I shook my head and waved my hands. "It was an accident, right, Jaehee? Just an accident?" My heart was going a million miles a second.

Jaehee had put her fingers to her lips, her mind apparently somewhere else. My question broke her daze, and she shook her head, dropping her hand. "Right. An accident." Her cheeks burned pink.

Zen shook his head. "Just don't go hurting yourselves..." He looked at us another moment before coughing into his hand trying to ease the tension. "So, let's get you moved in."

***

By the time Zen had left, our furniture upstairs was set up. The only thing we had left to do was deal with all of the boxes. Jaehee had seated herself on the couch and was leaning back, her arm over her face.

I bit my lip watching her there. Her cheeks were red and I felt like she was thinking about what had happened. I certainly couldn't stop thinking about it. My fingers rested on my lips. She had been so warm and gentle.

Jaehee moved her arm from her face and looked over at me. My heart stopped. She was biting her own lip and patted the couch. I nodded and went to sit on the other cushion.

We sat there for what seemed like a very long time before we actually spoke, and we managed to interrupt each other.

"It was just an a-" I stopped as I ran into her sentence. "I've never felt like this be-"

Our faces turned red and we looked away from each other again. I was the first to speak this time. "I'm sorry for what happened...I didn't mean for that to happen."

Jaehee shook her head. "You shouldn't apologize...I didn't mean for it to happen either but...I must confess." She turned to me. "I have wanted to do that for so long."

"Wh-what?" I knew she felt something for me, but had always thought she would never admit it. Had this accidental kiss been the thing we needed? "I...Jaehee, I've been in love with you for so long." I looked down at the floor.

"I see...Well...I have felt the same way for quite some time." Jaehee was looking at the floor as well. "I suppose I just couldn't bring myself to tell you until now." A smile played across her lips. "I dated a little when I was younger, but always men. So, I supposed I never even thought of finding a woman." She squeezed her knees before looking up at me with determination. "MC, will you be my girlfriend?"

I had to be dreaming...No, I already knew I wasn't. I nodded wordlessly and she jumped into my arms hugging me tightly. We sat like that for a little while.

"Thank you, MC." She pulled back a little and took my hands in hers. "It may...take me a while to get used to this, but I want to be with you."

My tongue seemed like it was tied, but I managed to stutter in response. "R-right...Me t-too."

"I didn't even ask you how you felt." Jaehee's face fell. "I'm already doing a bad job."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, no. It's okay. I've um...I've never dated a woman, but I've never really been interested in men so...But, yeah...let's take this slow, okay?" I smiled at her with my giggle and closed eyes.

Jaehee wrapped me up in another hug. When she pulled away this time she kissed my forehead. "I love you, MC."

"I...love you, too, Jaehee." Blush was once again in my cheeks and my heart was soaring away. This was the most joyful moment I'd had in a long time.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	3. Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little dirty.

Jaehee gave me a soft kiss, her hand on my cheek. It felt like my legs were going to melt to jelly even as I pulled her closer. Her hair was really starting to grow out now, it was nearly to her shoulders. I ran my fingers through it as she slid her tongue along my lower lip.

That simple action made me shiver and pull back to look at her. She opened her eyes slowly, pure molten gold.

"Um...the others will be here soon." I blushed and bit my lip as I let go of her. This brought her back to the present moment.

"Right." She nodded and went into business mode. "I have all the paint set up and mixed downstairs already. Yoosung and Seven are coming together, Jumin is refusing to come paint as it doesn't suit him and Zen will be here a little late."

"It's strange that we haven't heard from V in so long." I twirled my hair around my finger as I thought, a nervous habit.

Jaehee nodded, going to sit at the small table next to the window. She tapped her pen against her forehead as she looked through her calendar. "It's been a few months, but then again, he has been talking less and less for so long, I wonder if he isn't just on some trip."

We heard the doorbell ring downstairs. "I'll get it." I hopped down the stairs, careful because they were so steep. "Yoosung, Seven!" I opened the door for the two. Yoosung seemed to have a strange blush on his face. I tilted my head in confusion and Seven pulled his hand away from Yoosung's back and put it on the back of his own head. "Hey, MC."

"Hey." I smiled and stepped aside to let them in. "Jaehee has everything set up already. I can turn on some music, though." I went over to the speaker we had on the cafe' counter temporarily. We would have it installed on a shelf on the wall after we finished painting.

"That sounds great." Yoosung put his backpack down on the ground and grabbed a couple ratted t-shirts out, handing one to Seven. "We can just change in your bathroom, right?" That blush was back.

"Why? You're only changing shirts?" I raised an eyebrow and turned away. My own t-shirt was borrowed from Jaehee. I really didn't have anything like that. Jaehee seemed to prefer loose shirts and pants whereas I generally preferred sundresses or blouses and skirts.

Jaehee appeared at the bottom of the stairs as I turned on the music, just a today's hits station.

"Woah, Jaehee!" Seven's eyes went wide once he managed to pull Yoosung's shirt down over his head. "Your hair."

"You really did grow it out." Yoosung was as surprised as Seven. "You look really good."

This earned a small frown from Seven but he nodded. "Yup, definitely." Earning himself a strange look from Yoosung, to which he just shrugged.

"Thank you. I suppose we should get started." She smiled and held up the brushes she had in her hands. We described what colors needed to go where and went to work. The new wood floor had already been covered in plastic.

We had been painting for a few hours before Zen arrived. "Hey, everyone. I see Trust Fund really didn't come." He scoffed, but he also seemed a little disappointed. (Become a patron for this hidden Juzen scene.)

"What's wrong? You really wanted him to be here?" Yoosung tilted his head in question and Zen just shrugged.

"It's a project with fellow RFA members, with V gone, Jumin should be here, that's all."

"Sure." Seven smirked and kept painting. Yoosung seemed to have a different look on his face after Zen mentioned V.

I tried to diffuse the tension. "I'm sure V has his reasons, and Jumin was busy. For all we know, V is off saving us from those religious hackers or something." Jaehee picked off where I left off.

"Yes, Seven, have you heard any more from that organization?"

"Not at all." He rubbed the back of his head. "They've been completely silent, and I haven't seen any hacking activity since then. It's strange to me that they would give up like that, especially with hackers that good."

I frowned and twirled a lock of my hair. "Very strange...I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Jumin hasn't seemed himself at all since he took over V's job as head of RFA. Granted, he also lost his best assistant and then had that episode with Seven's car." Zen almost sounded worried.

"Don't. Remind me." Seven rubbed his forehead.

"At least you got your baby car fixed." Yoosung piped up, trying to lighten Seven's mood again. He managed to get a smile out of the redhead.

"Yeah, that is true."

By the time the sun was starting to set, we had managed to paint the entire cafe'. It looked absolutely amazing. The others said their goodbyes and headed off for home as Jaehee and I sat in the middle of the room and looked around.

"Just furniture and equipment installations now." I smiled and put my hand on her knee.

Jaehee laid her head on my shoulder, making my heart jump. "Yes...It's really coming together." She took my hand and laced her fingers together with mine.

We had been together for a little while now, not that anyone knew. At first, we had barely ever touched except by accident, but gradually both of us had gotten used to each other. Every time we did anything though, we were both blushing and stumbling. When we kissed it was easiest, even though it felt like my heart would explode. I was so happy in this season of life with her, I didn't even mind.

"I love you, Jaehee." My face burned hot and she pulled away to look at me.

"Really?" She almost seemed weak and small. Jaehee was much more vulnerable than people ever really saw.

"Yes." I gave her a kiss kiss on her nose. "Do you love me, too?"

"I love you, MC." She pulled me into a hug.

We sat like that for a few moments as the sun set, holding each other and thinking about our prospective lives. Me with my estranged family and her with her own family struggles. I nuzzled my face into her neck."I want to stay like this forever."

"Me too." She stroked my hair before pulling away. Her brows furrowed as she looked at my neck.

"W-what?" I could feel the heat of my blush starting to fill my face again as she looked at me, reaching out her hand to stroke a finger down the side of my neck to my collarbone. "You stained your neck with paint." She said matter of factly.

"O-oh..." Her finger had left a trail of heat down my neck, but she didn't seem to notice what she was doing to me at all.

Jaehee got up and helped me to my feet as well. She almost dragged me up the stairs and to the kitchen, getting a wash rag and wetting it before turning to face me once more. "You should take off your shirt so I can get it all without getting your shirt wet."

"Um..." I bit at my lip. I was only wearing a bra underneath her t-shirt after all, and the idea of being shirtless in front of her made my heart go wild. "I can do it myself."

Jaehee seemed to realize what she had said and her face lit up with color. "O-oh, right, of course. Still...I'd like to help."

"I...okay..." I could've sworn my heart had stopped moving completely for a moment. I pulled her shirt over my head and turned my face away. We were both blushing hard.

Jaehee wiped the paint away from my skin with gentle hands. I was thankful that she had used lukewarm water for the cloth, but a few small drops of water from the cloth still dripped down between my breasts, leaving a trail. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and could see her eyes starting to turn to that molten gold I was becoming familiar with.

She put the cloth back into the sink and gently pulled me closer by my waist, her other hand taking my chin and pulling me in for a kiss. Her lips were soft with a slight taste of coffee. She always seemed to taste like coffee.

My embarrassment melted away for the most part as I wrapped my arms around her neck and let her kiss me.

The more she kissed me, the more I began to feel hot, my skin tingling under her touch as she ran her fingers down my back and around to my hips once more. Jaehee picked my slender frame up with ease and put me on the counter.

I wanted to explore as well, my hands finding their way to stroking her skin gently with soft fingertips. She removed her shirt, letting me feel my way along her body just like she was doing to mine as she kissed me, her tongue and mine dancing with each other.

It seemed like my whole body was on fire before she carefully lowered me to the floor, leading me by the hand to her bedroom to lay down. She crawled on top of me, looking into my eyes as she slid a hand down my stomach to my skirt, her fingers just at the edge of the elastic. Jaehee looked towards my hand as well. “Maybe we should…do this together?”

We were both new to this, and it’s not like we’d ever done something like this with each other, so on the one hand we were each buzzing with excitement, but our faces were also flushed with embarrassed blush.

I followed her example and together we pushed our fingertips under the line of each other’s panties, exploring slowly. She was already wet, and I could feel that so was I as her fingers found my sensitive bud and sent a shock through me. I took my time to find hers, a little weird from this angle, but when I found it, I was rewarded with a soft moan.

The pleasure built quickly inside us like a fire burning through a field as we teased at these sensitive buds in slowe circles at first before picking up our pace, changing angles from time to time just to see what sounds we could get each other to make. It was delicious agony the way my body was lighting on fire.

Jaehee bent her head to mine just as I was starting to feel like I was being pushed along a rocky cliff towards the edge. “I think I’m going to…” I nodded weakly. “M-me too.” Finally, the fire raged high as we were pushed past the edge, falling into the climax.

We didn’t remove our finger from each other’s underwear until after we were breathing normally again, and Jaehee laid down next to me pulling me close. “I love you…” We managed to mumble it at the same time and laughed together.

My phone kept buzzing and it was starting to get annoying. I just wanted to snuggle close to Jaehee forever, but I reached over and grabbed my phone from the side table. When I saw who was messaging me, my eyes went wide.

Jaehee made a soft murmuring sound and pushed herself up onto her other arm. "Who is it?"

"It's my mom and dad...Apparently they need to talk to me about something after all this time..."

"What does it say?" Jaehee tilted her head, her eyebrows furrowed.

Since she wanted to know, I read it aloud. "Um...We saw you in the magazines with some charity organization. We're happy to see you aren't completely staining the family name. Please come meet with us, soon." I didn't really feel goo about that message. They had sent me away from their house for a reason.

"That sounds wonderful, but you don't seem happy about it?" Jaehee pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"No...Not really." I sighed. Now was as good a time as any to share my life story.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	4. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC reveals her family story and goes with Jaehee to meet with her parents. They have no idea the danger that awaits them after their discovery.

Jaehee listened intently as I shared my story with her. “I’m the older of two daughters. My younger sister is significantly younger than me. She is 17 years old now, so that’s 8 years younger than me.”

I smiled remembering my little sister following me around everywhere and doing everything I did. Those memories always turned sour in my mouth, though. “When I was 16 years old, I told my parents I wasn’t as interested in men as I was in women.”

Jaehee’s eyes went a little wider. “You just…told them? You knew?”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I wasn’t really jealous of my friends having boyfriends, but when my best friend started dating, I got really jealous, over her.” I bit at my lip trying not to remember how well that conversation had gone with my parents. “I went to my parents because I was confused. I thought surely there was something wrong with me, that I wasn’t normal.”

She gently took my hand and kissed my fingers, calming my stress almost instantly. Jaehee was always like that, so caring, my problem-solver. “So, they agreed there was something wrong with me, so much so that they kicked me out of their house for fear my sister would follow in my footsteps. I wasn’t allowed to contact her. I’ve kept my phone number the same for ages, hoping to hear from her.”

I looked at the messages on my phone once more. “I would love to talk to Mai again, but I’m not too eager to meet with my parents.”

Jaehee help my hand against her lips as she contemplated. “Would you…like me to come with you? I mean, as your friend, so they won’t have a fit.”

“That would be wonderful…I mean, we haven’t even gone on a first date yet, so I guess it sort of counts, right?” Granted, what we had just gotten done doing certainly wasn’t in the friend category. My face turned bright red, feeling hot as my heart did a backflip.

“We will see what they want, together, and maybe we can convince them to let us see your sister.” Her smile was so beautiful. I leaned in for a kiss and she took the opportunity to pull me even closer into her arms. When she let go, I was breathless from the kiss.

Jaehee giggled, her tinkling bell sound bringing a smile to my face. “I actually have a first date surprise for you.” Jaehee pulled her shirt back on and left my room, hopping into her room. I took the opportunity to grab a shirt of my own and put that on.

When she reentered the room, Jaehee had two, what looked to be theatre tickets, in her hands. Her smile was so big as she held them out to me. “Zen’s musical next month!”

“What? Really? You want to take me?” Jaehee was a way bigger Zen fan than I was even though I loved watching his DVD’s with her.

All Jaehee could do was nod as she jumped back onto my bed and showed me the tickets. “They’re really good seats, too. Zen gave them to me for free now that he’s realized how big of a fan I am.” She giggled and it felt like my heart was flying away.

***

I was so nervous as Jaehee drove us to my parents’ house. It had been so long since I’d been there, but the neighborhood still looked so familiar. Jaehee looked beautiful in one of my dresses. She had started taking a liking to my more feminine style, although she still preferred her shirts and pants.

She must have sensed my nervousness, because she gave my hand a soft squeeze. “It will be alright. I’m here with you.” Just that simple sentence made me feel far more confident than I ever had in years.

As we approached the house I tried to double check my appearance, fussing with me hair. Jaehee gave my hand one last squeeze before letting go. I rang the doorknob feeling like I had eaten a pile of rocks for breakfast.

My mother opened the door. She looked so different. There were frown lines and stress wrinkles that hadn’t been there before and her once golden brown eyes had become much gloomier. Her hair had done the opposite, although it was still a cropped bob only the roots were brown and the rest had turned a soft white. “Hi, mom.”

I tried to smile genuinely, but looking at her brought back memories I thought I had sealed away. So many of those memories were happy ones that had been tainted by my bitter tears as I curled up sobbing on a cheap motel bed.

My father’s face appeared over my mother’s shoulder. His hair was a dark pepper gray when it had once been black as night. His eyes were the same gloomy gold as my mother’s. I remembered his penchant for yelling with a flinch as he gazed at me coldly after seeing Jaehee. “Hi, dad.”

“Who’s this?” His voice was gruff. “I don’t want your lover here.”

Jaehee didn’t skip a beat, where I felt my heart sink hers rose in challenge. “I am MC’s business partner and roommate. We each have our separate rooms.”

She wasn’t technically lying. My parents both visibly relaxed. My mother now spoke, her voice a quiet waver as she led us into the house. “For a moment, I was worried you had continued down your wrong path.”

“Right.” I mumbled. This had to be the most awkward family reunion in history. “So…” I looked around the room. There seemed to be a touch of a flamboyant teenager around the room with art projects on the walls. “Where’s Mai?” I tilted my head, my brows furrowed.

“That is what we wanted to talk to you about.” My father gestured for Jaehee and I to sit in the old green couch I remembered playing peekaboo with Mai on as a child. Everywhere I looked something reminded me of my childhood and made my throat choke up with tears.

My mother and father sat in chairs opposite of the couch. “Mai has gone missing.” My mother whispered in her strange wavering voice.

“Missing? What do you mean missing?” The pile of rocks I had eaten for breakfast was now a gaping pit of fear. My heart felt like ice.

My father rubbed his forehead and Jaehee gave my hand a quick unnoticed squeeze. “We thought perhaps you would be able to help with that, since you were such a rebellious teenager.” That comment made me bite my tongue. I felt anger rise like a hard punch to my gut, but kept it down. “She stopped painting like she used to all of a sudden, never stopped texting this group, she called them the Mint Eye.”

My heart sank completely to my feet and Jaehee sat a little more stiffly next to me. My mother spoke once more. “She said she would go to Magenta and paradise someday. We were sure it was just some video game. Mai was always such a good girl, after all. Then one morning…” My mother’s voice broke and my father had to finish for her, “…one morning we woke to find her missing and her phone was left on her bed.”

I couldn’t manage any words. Jaehee stepped in for me. “We will need to see her room, and take her phone with us.” My parents raised their eyebrows at this. “Have you involved the police in this matter?”

Jaehee was all business as she grilled my parents. They had chosen not to involve the police even though Mai had been missing for a few months. Anger was like a living creature in my chest, but at the same time it would make things easier for us. Jaehee explained that we had a number of resources at our disposal in the RFA and that we had dealt with Mint Eye before.

“Just, bring her back to us, please.” My parents asked in unison as we left their door. Jaehee carrying all of my sister’s things into the car.

The creature in my chest finally boiled over. “You abandoned me, sent me out in the world as a 16 year old, and now you come begging me for help to find the sister you took away from me. And you have the audacity to ask me to bring her back here? People go to Mint Eye to escape from pain. I doubt you were any kinder to her than you were to me, whatever it is she revealed that made you think she was such a problem child that she had to turn to Mint Eye and Magenta.”

Jaehee appeared at my side, laying her hand on my shoulder. My father was clearly housing his own angry creature in his chest, but I wasn’t done by any means. “I will take my sister wherever she feels safest.”

With that, I turned on my heel, not listening to my father’s shouts behind us. When we got into the car, Jaehee took my hand and pressed soft kisses against my fingers. This simple action calmed the creature in my chest. I took a few deep breaths before putting on my seatbelt.

“I’m sorry I had an outburst.” I bit my lip and looked out the window as she drove away.

“That’s alright. I could tell you were holding it in the whole time.” Jaehee was taking a different route than the one we had taken to get here.

“Where are we going?” I furrowed my brows in confusion.

“Straight to Seven’s. I’m not a fan of his sense of humor, but I want to have him looking through your sister’s cellular and online activity as quickly as possible.” Her business side was going to be a welcome help in this search, I realized.

I laid my head back against the seat. Mai, my little sister, a member of the organization that had hacked the RFA then suddenly disappeared along with V.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	5. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee and MC enlist the help of Seven to solve the mystery of MC's sister joining Mint Eye only to discover there is more to Mai's and V's disappearance than meets the eye.

After yelling at Seven’s door for several minutes the redhead came on over a speaker next to the large metal fortress that was supposedly his house. “Jaehee…MC, what are you two doing here?” He sounded a little irate like he’d been interrupted doing something. (Hidden YooSeven scene, learn learn about hidden scenes on my website, linked at the end of the chapter.)

“MC’s sister ran away from home and joined Mint Eye.” Jaehee was short and to the point, immediately catching Seven’s attention. The door opened without further delay.

“Come on in.”

There were a number of cars that I recognized from Seven’s pictures including the one Jumin had wrecked and replaced. The one seemed to have been recently waxed as well. When we entered his living room he was already sitting at a desk with several keyboards and a group of monitors just overhead. Some of the monitors had images of Mai already up from her most recent pictures. I hadn’t even seen those.

She looked so unhappy. Her dark black hair was cut short except for her bangs which hung over her eyes which were sad and held none of the beautiful gold color that I remembered from when I was younger.

“Alright, what can you tell me?” Seven didn’t stop typing even for a second as Jaehee and I relayed the information we’d gotten from my parents. After Jaehee handed him my sister’s phone, he plugged it in and pulled up several texts.

“Wait…Isn’t that V’s number?” I was certain I recognized it correctly.

“What? V?” Yoosung came out of Seven’s bedroom wearing only a tshirt and shorts. He had been convinced up until now as well as Jumin that V didn’t have liver cancer but was off doing something. Although Jumin believed he was in the right, Yoosung hadn’t trusted V before that and he certainly wasn’t going to trust him after this.

I was a little surprised to see Yoosung there and he seemed to only now realize that he had revealed his presence. “Um…Seven was helping me with my homework. Anyway, why was V texting your sister before she ran away?”

“Looks like all of his texts were telling her to be careful, stay home…” Seven furrowed his brows. “This number is odd…it’s Rika’s.”

At this all of our jaws dropped. If Yoosung had been carrying anything, he would certainly have dropped it. “What do her messages say? Tell me, Seven, right now!”

“Alright, alright, calm down.” Seven pressed a couple keys and brought up the texts from Rika’s number.

Almost all of those texts talked about taking Mai to paradise where she wouldn’t be sad anymore and she could paint in peace without her parents’ judgement. They talked about being abandoned by their sibling just like she had been. That left a sour taste in my mouth combined with a pit of guilt growing in my stomach. Jaehee gently took my hand to ease my discomfort.

Yoosung shook his head. “That’s not Rika. She doesn’t talk like that.” He almost seemed downtrodden, and I saw Seven reach for his hand. He peeked over to us to see us holding hands so he smirked and took Yoosung’s hand after all. Yoosung almost pulled away with a scared look our direction before Seven stopped him. “It’s alright…apparently we’re not the only ones. They’re together, too.”

“What? Really?” The confused blond finally noticed that we were holding hands.

“So, what’s our next course of action, Seven?” Jaehee was still all business. Even though we’d just revealed our relationship to Seven and Yoosung and their relationship had been revealed to them, she focused on the task at hand. That focus was one of the things that I first fell in love with.

“I’ll put together a plan for infiltrating the base that I went to with V before. I will trace the phone numbers here and see if I can’t retrace V’s phone. Last time I checked it was turned off and I couldn’t trace it. I’m surprised I didn’t get a message from my system when he turned it back on.” Seven had let go of Yoosung’s hand and was typing on two separate keyboards at once. “I think our best course of action is to go on like nothing is happening.”

“I think we should let the others know.” It felt wrong to leave Jumin and Zen out of the loop. Jumin’s resources would also come in handy in this situation.

“I think it’s best if we do that in person rather than via electronic devices. We already know they have good hackers in this organization, so let’s meet with them as soon as possible.” Seven was still typing like a madman with Yoosung staring in awe.

“We could tell them at the cafe’ opening. It’s in a few weeks and we’ll all be there, including Jumin. Since Zen is forcing him.” I suggested and the others nodded.

“That sounds like the best course of action.” Jaehee smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

This whole situation was so stressful, but I was so grateful to have Jaehee by my side. Without her I don’t think I would even have visited my parents. The guilt at the mention of a sibling abandoning her would have eaten me alive if Jaehee weren’t with me. More than ever before, I appreciated her presence in my life.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	6. Trying to Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thr truth has been revealed to the others at the cafe', so Jaehee and MC go on their first date to Zen's musical performance. MC is having a hard time stressing about her runaway sister. Jaehee helps to relieve her stress.

***Insert After Ending Here before continuing – Jaehee After Ending***

Jaehee was practically shaking with excitement. I had never seen her this excited before. Granted, she was always excited when we watched Zen’s musicals on DVD, but watching them live was apparently another matter. I was even happier that we had waited for our first date to be at a Zen musical.

When the lights went low and the musical started, she gripped my arm in anticipation. Throughout the performance there were tears, laughter, and she kept pulling me forward so she could sit at the edge of her seat.

Once the show was over, Jaehee jumped up to give a standing ovation. I had to admit, I’d been amazed and starry-eyed throughout the performance as well. Joining her in the standing ovation proved a good choice as the other audience members quickly jumped to their feet, seemingly all at once. I could hear squealing women everywhere, myself and Jaehee included.

There was a strange thrill in my chest that felt like happiness was just bubbling out of me as I walked with Jaehee to the back stage area where Zen had invited us after the show. I was surprised to see Jumin there. We hadn’t seen him in so long. Jumin was kissing the back of Zen’s hand when Zen realized we were there. Jaehee and I had simply stopped in our tracks. (Hidden scene, learn about hidden scenes through my website, linked at the end of the chapter.)

We all just stared at each other for a solid minute before Zen snatched his hand away. “Gross, Trust Fund Kid, you’re going to cover me in cat fur. My nose already itches.” Something about his complaining didn’t seem genuine, more pained than anything.

Jumin’s face was a mask as he straightened his jacket and fixed his cuff links. “You don’t deserve to be covered in my Elizabeth the third’s fur. Don’t fret.” He walked swiftly towards and past us, barely even looking at us.

Zen approached us with a shrug and a half-hearted. “That jerk…Well, I hope you ladies enjoyed the show.”

***

Jaehee was still analyzing every aspect of the show when we got home. She chattered happily from her bed as I moved a few more of my items into her room. I had been moving slowly into her room little by little. If I slept alone, all I could think about was finding Mai.

I remembered when we revealed the truth to Jumin and Zen after we’d all sat down with an item from our menu. Jumin had been incredulous that he hadn’t been told first as the new leader of the RFA, blaming Jaehee whom he still seemed to hold a grudge over. Zen had simply been astounded at the information about my sister, wanting to know if I was okay. He kept insisting that surely she would be alright, after all, he had run away from home and he was fine.

As I returned to her room and started to sort where to put my things, Jaehee brought me out of my thoughts by taking my hands in hers. “MC…” She brought my hands to her mouth and kissed them each softly. “Everything is going to be alright. We will be going to find Mai soon…She’ll come home safe.”

I nodded numbly. Even though her words of comfort really helped, it was still hard to truly believe her simply because I was so stressed and worried. Jaehee pulled he down onto the bed and flipped over me so her body was across mine, straddling one of my legs. “I wish I could take all of the stress away.”

Her eyes weren’t molten gold, they were just that regular soft golden brown. I smiled and pushed her long hair behind her ears. Her hair had grown so quickly, it was amazing to me. “You could stay with me forever. I think that would help.”

Jaehee giggled softly. I loved that sound so much. As much stress as I was under, she could always make me feel better. She raised an eyebrow at me. “Looks like you aren’t frowning anymore.”

Jaehee poked the corner of my mouth before bending to give me a long and soft kiss, taking her time. She could always melt me. This time when I looked in her eyes they were definitely molten gold, but she didn’t make a move.

“Why did you stop?” My cheeks filled with red. I hadn’t wanted her to stop. The way she made my heart pound in my chest was addicting.

“I…want to make sure you’re okay.” Jaehee caressed my cheek with worry in her eyes. “You are so stressed over Mai, that I don’t want to push you.”

“What if…” I bit my lip before venturing to be bold. “What if I need you…for stress relief.”

Seeing her eyes grow hot to molten gold slowly was a satisfying sight. “If that’s what you want, MC.”

Since the first time, Jaehee had proved herself to be far more experimental than I was, and certainly more forward than me, but she didn’t mind being a giver in the slightest.

Her subsequent kiss was deep but slow as she slid her hand along my leg, leaving a tingling trail of heat. She stole my breath, making my heart pick up its pace.

Jaehee wasn’t breaking eye contact as her fingers found the elastic of my panties, tugging lightly for permission. How could she make my heart hammer against my chest so quickly and heat race between my thighs? The way she was looking at me, she looked like a hungry animal looking at its meal.

I nodded that she could remove them and she didn’t hesitate for even a moment. Jaehee slid my skirt up my legs, taking my left foot in her hand and kissing along my ankle and calf, pausing occasionally to swirl her tongue, causing small breathy moans to escape my throat.

When she reached my thigh she scooted back so she could let go of my leg, nipping gently, trying to test how long she could stay there without me falling apart. Little shocks went through me as she nipped and licked. I swiped up her long hair in one hand, pulling just enough to get a reaction. Her boldness in bed was rubbing off on me.

My action was rewarded with a mark placed on my inner thigh, making me moan. I squirmed a little underneath her before she continued, pushing my skirt ever higher, over my hips.

She slid her fingertips along my hip, making me raise them towards her. Jaehee was still looking up at me with those hungry eyes as she used her fingers to pull apart my folds, teasing me with a slow lick around my sensitive bud.

Heat flowed through my veins instantly as I gasped out in pleasure. Jaehee did this again, and again. Each time she would pause and watch me squirm.

“M-more…please more.” I gripped the sheets with my free hand as she gave me what I wanted swirling her tongue faster, but then she would stop and go slowly once more, earning her a tug on her hair.

The fire in my bloodstream was unrelenting, pushing me towards the edge and then pulling me away just as quickly. This time I gave her a hard tug before she could slow her tongue, and she humored me, keeping up her pace, moving her hand so she could press a finger inside of me.

I cried out her name, tugging on her hair once more, the shock of electricity that went through my body making me arch my head back. That’s when she sucked on that most sensitive area, pumping the finger she had placed inside of my hot channel.

My mind felt like it was clouding over with the pleasure. When she added another finger, I groaned, my breathing completely ragged as my body went wild. There was a raging inferno inside of me that needed to be released.

I was nearly at that edge, the fire burning hot in all of my cells. “Just a little more…” I whimpered, unable to do much else. I could practically feel her smirk, when she suddenly tugged her teeth along my bud.

There was no holding it back anymore. The fire consumed me as she continued, my body feeling like it was going to fall to pieces. “S-stop…please…”

Jaehee did as I commanded and pulled away, crawling up my body to kiss me, her tongue invading my mouth. I could taste myself off of her. She stopped and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Do you feel better now?”

All I could do was nod and mumble. “Much…”

***

I laid awake for hours after Jaehee had fallen into a peaceful sleep. The ceiling wasn’t particularly interesting, and yet I’d spent the rest of the night just staring at it and imagining everything that could possibly go wrong.

Would Mai even want to be anywhere near me? I had abandoned her…although not by choice. Would she understand that.

I rolled over to watch Jaehee sleeping. Her breathing was even and slow. The way she curled up into a ball was reminiscent to a kitten sleeping, although she would hate that comparison if it was ever made along. I wrapped my arms around her, still unable to sleep.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	7. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven leads Jaehee and MC to Mint Eye along with Jumin's bodyguards. Will they find Mai? Will everything be revealed?

Jumin had really provided everything for this rescue. While Seven had worked in the background prepping and digging for information, Jumin had been preparing bodyguards and procuring an armored car."I don't think we need all of that, Trust Fund." Zen raised an eyebrow as the armored car pulled up.

Seven shrugged. "I wasn't able to find that much information, so being overprepared is probably a good idea. Although, I'm a little worried with all the guards that people might get hurt." Yoosung seemed uncomfortable, biting his lip and trying to pretend his knees weren't shaking. I was pretty much the same way. The pit in my stomach that I had been pretending didn't exist was getting even deeper it seems.

 "I have had them well-trained. There's no need to worry about that, Seven." Jumin folded his arms and frowned. Seven's suggestion was slightly insulting, but he decided to let it go for now.

Jaehee placed her hand on the small of my back spreading warmth through me. That was the only thing that kept me from going completely crazy with worry.

Jumin noted her action with narrowed eyes at first, but his expression softened some for just a second. I wasn't positive that it had even happened, but maybe something or someone in his life was starting to reach him so he could understand why Jaehee had made the decisions she had and why I had encouraged her on that path.

Seven looked at his phone, checking the time. "I want to get on the road here in a few minutes, but first off, I want to minimize the number of members we're bringing on this trip to solely the essential."

He looked at each of us with that serious expression I had only just come to know. His carefree side was all I thought he'd ever been, but he had layers just like the rest of us. "Jumin will remain behind in order to be able to send more resources should they be needed." Seven tossed him a small black rectangle. "That's an earbud so i can speak directly to you."

He placed an earbud of his own in his ear as well. Seven then stepped forward to hand one each to Jaehee and I. "The two of you are coming with me. Jaehee's judo skills and MC's personal relationship with her sister will probably come in handy for this."

Yoosung took what seemed like a deep breath and tried to stand taller as Seven's gaze fell on him, earning him a smirk from the redhead. "Yoosung, stay here and help Jumin with whatever legwork he needs." Yoosung seemed more relieved than crestfallen at first before he realized something. "But...I want to go with you."

The blond eyed the collection of bodyguards in their vehicles and the armored car we'd be taking. "It's not safe out there." He stood up as straight as he could once more. "I'm coming with you."

Seven smiled and in one swift motion, he was kissing the blond deeply, much to Zen and Jumin's surprise. Jaehee and I were more surprised by their boldness in public, as we always kept our relationship a hidden secret. So far, those two were the only ones who knew.

Zen coughed, his face uncomfortably red after his eyes briefly made contact with Jumin's. "And what about me?"

Seven pulled away from the blond, who was now a bit of a blushing mess. That was probably the first time the two of them had kissed in public, and it was going to take a little while before he could talk again. The redhead nodded towards the cafe'. "You'll be staying here as well. Watch Jaehee's DVDs of your performances if you need some stress relief, but two untrained people and a mess of guards is already enough."

"What do you mean two untrained? Aren't you untrained, too?" I furrowed my brows and tilted my head. That was confusing to me. I knew he was trained as a hacker, but was he really used to missions like this?

Seven awkwardly shrugged. "It's a uh...slip of the tongue. Yeah, I'm just there because I know the layout and need to get their digital information from the hideout. That's all."

 

I wasn't exactly convinced, but this wasn't really the time to argue. Jaehee and I put our earbuds in and we tested that they worked. The head guard was supplied with an earbud as well, although Seven was in charge of giving orders on-site.

Jumin, Zen, and Yoosung went into the cafe' to wait as we joined Seven in the armored car, which the head guard was driving. "Don't know why Jumin won't let me drive. Maybe since he crashed my car he thinks I want revenge."

Jaehee laughed that beautiful laugh of hers, filling my heart with just a touch of happiness again. I felt like my entire body had turned to ice, but that sound of bells was enough to bring some semblance of life back to me, and when she spoke, I even laughed along. "Maybe he has a phobia now that only chauffeurs can actually drive."

 "He already had your car fixed, so I'm betting on the second option." Something about joking like this in the stress of the situation, made it a little easier to prepare myself for whatever might lie ahead.

***

The building was surprisingly big and looked like some strange otherworldly version of a cathedral. The pit that had been in my stomach was definitely there and growing, but I had to push it from my mind. We were here to help Mai, and discover if everything was truly as it seemed with Mint Eye, V, and Rika.

Jaehee briefly squeezed my hand in reassurance before going into full business mode. Seven raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged and gave orders. "We're going to enter the building from an entrance at the back, which from my investigations does not have any cameras trained on it and is an effective black spot. There may be cameras inside the building from there, but I'll be taking them out as we go, to get to the main control room. The files I take from there should tell us what has been going on here. Hopefully I'll be able to access the video feeds and find Mai at that point as well."

Seven seemed to know a lot more about these kinds of things than I had previously noted. In fact, he seemed almost professional about it. "If we are ambushed, we will call you in. However, you will certainly be needed to rescue Mai. She's underage, and can't legally stay here, so we're simply doing the legal thing here in a...slightly different way than usual."

The guards didn't seem to react to that at all, although I could clearly tell that Jaehee wasn't comfortable with the idea. She had been the one to enlist Seven's help and continued to insist that the police not be involved, so if something went wrong she would feel responsible. This organization was simply too tied up with ours, and we needed to be certain we were getting the truth.

Once Seven had finished with the instructions, he nodded towards Jaehee and I and started the walk towards the back of the building. I was surprised by all of the cameras I could see, and a little skeptical that just one area wouldn't be covered, but Seven seemed to know what he was doing. Jaehee's eyes darted everywhere as she kept herself just slightly ahead of me, blocking me with her shoulder to keep me from passing ahead. She was clearly insistent that she would protect me on this mission, and I wasn't about to argue with her.

There was a keycode lock with a scanner that made us pause for a moment before Seven took a small silver device that looked oddly like a hard drive connected to what seemed like a blank card and inserted it. The device made a few small beeps before the lock turned green and he opened the door.

"I'd say after you, ladies, except chivalry is dead today." He joked mirthlessly as we entered. It wasn't really the time for jokes but maybe he was just relieving stress.

Seven had clearly memorized the maps he'd acquired as he carefully led us down several passages to a locked room, which was supposedly the control center. He used the device once more to get in.

The room was completely empty save for a huge monitor setup. Several monitors showed video footage from the cameras we'd seen and the others showed what I assumed was some sort of special coding since they were in the binary system. I had no idea what they meant, but at least knew what binary was.

"Jaehee, guard the door while I work on retrieving the data. MC, please look through the different video feeds and see if you can find your sister." Jaehee and I both nodded and did as we were told while Seven retrieved some items from his bag and got to work on the keyboard.

I did my best to remain calm and resolute like Jaehee was, but I could feel myself shaking as I looked through the video feeds. Almost every frame seemed empty, which seemed odd for such a large building. In fact, we hadn't even run into any guards.

"I've got the files transferring, and I seem to have found some rather off information regarding medication people here are being dosed. In fact, V is on the list and appears to be the only one not being dosed something. What do you see, MC?"

Seven's comments were a little disturbing, mostly because of the way he'd said medication. The fact that V was listed was disturbing as well.

"Mostly...I don't see anything. Except this screen." I pointed to the final screen which was an aerial view of what seemed to be a church worship room turned into a throne room. There was a mass of people huddled there, a man at the front of the room on his knees being held there by two guards, and...wait.

The man very clearly had V's hair color and the person standing at the altar in front of the throne was..."Rika?" At the mention of her name, Seven immediately pushed away from the chair he was typing at and joined me. Jaehee made a soft gasp sound, but returned to watching the door.

My eyes continued to take in the scene, and I saw my sister. She looked so small and weak, and she was clinging to the arm of someone who looked strangely familiar. "That...That's Mai, and I don't know who that man is, but he looks almost exactly like you."

I turned to look at Seven, but he seemed like he had malfunctioned. He simply stared at the screen, and it seemed like something was seething underneath the surface of his calm demeanor. I felt fear and distinct rage coming off him.

He suddenly broke his gaze on the screen and returned to the keypad, pulling up Rika's and a person named Saeran's medication file. Rika's was mostly clean, only the occasional aspirin, but Saeran's had a number of long words listed as daily dosage. I didn't know what they meant, but they seemed to throw Seven into a rage. "She's been feeding my brother drugs. All of these people are drugged out of their minds." 

He seemed to be partially in shock and partially unable to control himself as his leg bounced restlessly. Seven looked through more information and found a list of dates these people joined and tried to match them to the dates of their first dosage. Saeran seemed to have been here the longest before he was given dosages."

Most likely they're being brainwashed. These drugs are a cocktail meant to gain control over the taker...How does she even know this stuff?" Seven was lost in his thoughts as he read through things, scanning over them so quickly I thought my head would spin.

The files finished transferring as I looked back to Jaehee. I could tell she was thinking hard by the way she was holding her hand as though she had a pen to tap against her forehead. She always did that when she was thinking.

Seven stood once more before putting his finger to the earbud. "Change of plans. There seems to be some mass gathering in what is marked as Magenta Room on your maps. We are gathering and taking each member of this organization into custody immediately."

It was strange hearing his voice twice with that slight second-long lag. When Jumin spoke, it was easier to comprehend, thanks to him not being in the same room. "That seems a little drastic. Will we be handing them over to the authorities?"

"Every single one of these people needs to be taken to a hospital and psychologically and physically evaluated." Seven's words made my blood run even colder than it already was.

What had happened to Mai here? Was she going to be okay? Seven seemed convinced that this was some master plot of Rika's, but how could that be possible since she seemed like such a good person?

I didn't have time to try to answer these questions now. Jumin and the head guard that had driven us both spoke through the earbud, nearly simultaneously. "Understood."

***

Seven kept us from entering with the bodyguards, saying it was too high risk, but ventured into the mess with them himself, drawing a gun from his bag. My jaw dropped, as did Jaehee's.

She instantly stepped forward. "Seven, you can't be meaning to use that on Rika, can you?"

Seven's face was a grim mask. "Not unless I have to. But if you're asking if I want to, I don't think you want to hear the answer." He casually took the gun's safety off. "I need to go to confession."

The head guard stepped up behind him and tapped his shoulder to indicate that everyone was ready to go. It was a little irrelevant to use the earbud since he was right next to Seven. Seven, however, spoke over the line to Jumin. "We're heading in. Please make sure to have additional transportation here within a half hour."

Once more, Jumin's voice was cool and business-like. "Understood."

They burst in unceremoniously. Most of the members were quick to take down as the cocktail of drugs they were on kept them mostly complacent. Seven was actually thankful for the amount of guards Jumin had prepped, where before he had been a little hesitant to have so many people at risk.

The two guards around V were a different story. They had jumped after a number of guards almost immediately, but Seven ignored them, stepping up behind V to face the woman whose green eyes had once been kind and loving. Now her eyes were flashing wildly, completely enraged.

"Saeyoung! I knew I should have sent Saeran to kill you as soon as V left. Of course, he would lie and say he'd cut all contact, but here you are." She sent a cold look to V, who seemed to be wearing tatters and clearly hadn't bathed in a long time, bruising and cuts on his face.

V was looking around everywhere, trying to get his bearings in all the chaos based on sound alone. Seven furrowed his brows at the man, but he appeared to be completely blind. Each loud sound earned an instant reaction, whereas motion didn't receive any notice.

He looked back up at the woman who held out her arm towards Saeran, his twin brother, and the girl he now knew to be Mai, clinging to his arm. "Saeran, you know what to do."

At first there seemed to be pure hatred on his brother's face, but a strange look of conflicting emotions passed over him as well."

What are you doing? This is not the time for you to forget all the terrible things Saeyoung did to you. He abandoned you, and I took you to paradise." Rika spoke in some strange mixture of soft goading and high-pitched shrieks.

Saeran's face turned dark again, but Mai held him back. "No, Saeran, please. You can't let her continue to control you like this. The savior is just a person. She's not the savior, and you won't feel better if you kill him." This dark haired girl had obviously found a way to avoid the medication she was supposed to be taking.

A small smile touched Saeyoung's face as he noticed Saeran once more pull back. The other members had already been cleared away and a few guards were reentering the room.

Rika made a mad dash forward towards him, but was held back almost instantly even as Saeyoung pointed his gun at her. This caused Saeran to break away from Mai, however, pure fury in his face now. He knocked Saeyoung to the ground and wrapped his fingers around his brother's throat. Saeyoung didn't fight. He just looked up at his brother in astonishment.

"You abandoned me." Saeran cried. V now spoke, even as Mai cried out to Saeran, begging him to stop as a guard restrained her from running to him.

V's voice was calm. "Please, Saeran, I've told you the story every day now. Saeyoung didn't abandon you. Listen to Mai." He looked off towards them, not really quite looking at them, but close.

Saeran's grip started to slip, and Saeyoung could breathe again, taking advantage of that opportunity with a gasp as Saeran tried to think. "But..."

V shook his head. "Listen to Mai. Remember what happened to her. This place is not paradise, and Rika is sick."

Saeran let go completely now, standing to look towards Mai. Seeing that she was being held by guards sent him once more into a panic as he ran towards her, grabbed by a guard as well and held back.

"Don't hurt her! I'll kill you if you hurt her!" He was enraged again, but Mai had calmed down now that he wasn't actively attacking anyone.

"It's okay, I'm okay. They're not hurting me. Saeran, it's alright." Her voice was soft and gentle, much like MC's just like those golden eyes. Saeran seemed to calm the more she spoke.

"Make sure you don't separate them." Saeyoung's voice sounded a bit raspy as he stood, offering a hand to V, before realizing he couldn't see it. Instead he took the man's arm. "Dying of liver cancer, huh?" He wasn't smiling.

V was going to have to explain everything when they got back. Yoosung was not going to like this. In fact, Saeyoung had the sneaking suspicion that his boyfriend was going to initially fall apart completely. The thought of that made his blood boil even as fear turned his heart to ice. It was a strange combination.

***

Jaehee's business side was gone as she held me close. The others had gone, and all the pressure was making me break down.

"It's going to be alright." She stroked my hair gently as she rocked side to side. "Seven seems to know what he's doing."

There was a loud commotion that made me pull away from her to look towards the building. Guards were starting to remove people from the "church" and tying their hands together as they set them in groups on the lawn, assigning some of the guards to watch the collection of people as the others returned to capture more.

What was probably chaos inside the building, was perfectly orderly outside. Still, I felt my knees shaking.

Rika, V, Seven's brother, Mai, and the mention of medications, drugs, being used to brainwash. Would my sister even be the same person when she came out those doors? I had worried she would be completely different before, but now I was more worried for her health in general. The thought of her being carried out by a guard and bound made me sick to my stomach.

Jaehee was there with me, carefully taking my hand and pressing a kiss to each of my fingers. "Jumin will make sure they all receive excellent care. Your sister and the rest of these people will all be okay."

"Seven went in with a gun." I mumbled to myself. That he had a gun was in itself shocking, but he was also in the room with it with my sister and also with someone he currently wanted to kill.

"As much as Seven and I have our differences, he knows what he's doing, and we have to trust him." She squeezed my hand before taking my chin and forcing my eyes to meet hers. "Whatever happens, we face this together. You aren't alone, MC."

Her words brought me comfort even as I felt as though the pit in my stomach would become a black hole and swallow me. With Jaehee there, the pit was kept just at bay.

It was some time before Seven emerged next to a guard carrying V. Two guards walked beside him with Saeran and Mai between. Mai was clinging to Saeran's arm once more.

To me she looked so small and fragile. Her long black hair was straight like mine, and she was so much taller, but she looked just like the child I'd played with, the sister I loved.

"Mai!" I called out her name and ran towards her, Jaehee following closely behind. Saeran immediately reacted, trying to step in front of Mai protectively.

I stopped a few feet from them, not sure what to do. Mai looked at me, her gold eyes locking with my own. I saw the flash of recognition, sadness, and eventually acceptance as she rushed past Saeran, the guard loosing his grip on her arm. She wrapped her arms around me, nearly knocking me over.

She sobbed into my shoulder just as I did the same. Holding her like this was so strange, when before she barely came to my chest level, now she was my height.

When we pulled away from each other, she smiled softly at me, and I gave her my signature smile back, head tilt and all. There was no greater joy to me in this moment than knowing that she was safe.

"I know why you left now." She spoke quietly. "I know what mom and dad did to you." She was soft spoken, her voice carrying a burden of deep sadness.

"I wish I could have stayed. I'm so sorry, Mai." I wanted to remove the pain I saw in her eyes, wipe every sad moment from her memory, but that simply wasn't realistic. I settled for hugging her once more as she mumbled. "I forgive you."

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	8. The Truth and the Coffee Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath from Mint Eye and the truth of what happened to Mai while she was there.

When we got back to the cafe’ the Mint Eye followers as well as Rika were cared for and examined in a nearby hospital. V was forced to explain everything with Mai and Saeran there as well. My sister seemed to shy away from any male interaction except for Saeran’s, making me wonder what could have happened to her.

Seven, whom we now all knew as Saeyoung, had been right in his thought that Yoosung was not going to handle the truth well. For a few hours he completely shut down, refusing to speak to anyone and at one point locking himself in our stock room. Saeyoung had to pick the lock to get inside. Yoosung was crying into his knees and Saeyoung picked him up into his arms before taking his leave to go home. (Hidden scene, learn about hidden scenes on my website, linked at the end of the chapter.)

Jumin and Zen were both shocked, but surprisingly even Zen remained calm, probably in light of the emotional turmoil happening around us.

Rika was found to be mentally unfit to care for herself and sent to live in a psychiatric facility. The police did end up being involved at this point, considering that what she had done was criminal. She was found non compus mentis and sentenced to life in the psychiatric facility. Thankfully, Jumin was able to work some paperwork so that Mai was transferred into my care.

Saeran and Mai had hospital suites directly next to each other as they started their psychiatric treatments and Saeran’s further weaning off the drugs he had been on while a member of Mint Eye.

My relationship with Jaehee continued to provide me with the support I needed so that I could help Mai. The morning after the mission, Jaehee had decided to keep the cafe’ closed. She kissed my forehead gently that morning and went off to make us some coffee like she did everyday.

It seemed to be taking a particularly long time, and it was awfully quiet out there. I furrowed my brows and rolled out of bed, making my way out to the living room to peer into the kitchen groggily, rubbing sleep from my eyes. “Jaehee, are you okay?”

“Don’t come in yet!” She popped out from the kitchen so quickly I nearly jumped in surprise as she pushed me back into the bedroom.

“What is going on?” I was too groggy to bother fighting her, not to mention she was so much stronger than I was, so what would have been the point.

“Nothing is going on!” She seemed really flustered as she forced me to sit on the edge of the bed. “Let me just…I’m making something extra special for coffee today, okay?”

I furrowed my brows at her, but decided not to argue. “Alright then…I’ll wait here.”

Jaehee strangely seemed to be nervous as she nodded and hopped back out of our room. I considered getting up from the bed again and sneaking out to see, but maybe it was best to just let this be a surprise.

It took a few minutes before she shuffled in carefully carrying an incredibly large coffee cup. It was nearly the size of my head. “Are we supposed to drink from that?!”

Jaehee just shook her head carefully so as not to disturb whatever was in the cup. She handed it to me very slowly, her face completely red.

There seemed to be some latte’ art inside the cup, dabbed onto the foam with edible ink my coffee read, “Will you marry me?”

I stared at it for a second. “Wait…you…” My tongue felt tied as I looked up at her. She had dropped to one knee and was holding out a simple golden ring towards me.

“You’ve supported me in following my dreams, becoming happy, and finding my place. You’re my family now, and I’d like the world to know it.” Jaehee bit her lip, her face completely flushed. “Will you…please marry me?”

Words still weren’t coming to me as tears slipped down my cheeks. All I could do was nod as I placed the cup of coffee to the side. I joined her on the ground and held her tightly before she leaned away from me to put the ring on my finger. “I’m so happy, MC. I love you so much.”

Jaehee kissed me deeply, and we melted into each other, too happy to do much else but just to hold each other.

We decided to get married in a courthouse, figuring this was the best option for us. The only ones who attended were the RFA and Saeran and Mai.

Mai seemed to be even more uncomfortable around men than usual, even though she’d been recovering well before. When I asked her about it, Saeran deflected my questions.

“She’s just not feeling well.” Saeran was always doing that, buffering Mai from unwanted attention. I was thankful for how he cares for her, but also worried about what was going in with my precious sister.

By the time a month had elapsed, Yoosung was functioning better, visiting Rika often, but surprisingly not as much as we had expected. He was, however, very dependent on Saeyoung, and it would take some time before he’d really fully recover from the shock. Saeyoung spent all of his time juggling work, Saeran, and his relationship with Yoosung, who still wouldn’t speak to V, even though he spent a majority of his time with Rika in the hospital as well.

Mai and Saeran were never apart, and although Mai was getting more comfortable around men, there still seemed to be something she wasn’t telling me. The hospital therapist was confident that she would be able to go home soon, but was also adamant that she continue to have sessions once she did, which only made me more suspicious.

***

My phone was ringing. Jaehee grumbled in her sleep, pushing me towards my phone. That made me smile as I checked who was calling.

It was late…one in the morning? Why was she calling me this early? My heart sank to my stomach as I picked up. “Mai, are you okay?”

All I heard on the on other end was loud crying. “Mai?! Mai, I’m on my way.”

Jaehee barely stirred as I got up and hurriedly pulled on my jacket over my nightclothes. I was at the hospital within ten minutes.

The nurse at the reception desk gave me a strange look as I entered. “Visiting hours are over.”

“Feel free to call your boss and complain about me. I’m MC and a friend of Jumin Han, you’ll be the one in trouble if you stop me.” That kept her seated behind the desk as I hopped into the elevator, tapping my foot restlessly the entire way. This confidence was way out of character for me, but i had to get to Mai. Why was she crying like that?

When I reached her door I gently knocked before walking in. Saeran was there already, of course, Mai wrapped tightly in his arms as they sat together on her bed.

“Mai…what’s going on? Why did you call me?” I approached slowly, trying not to disturb either of them more, especially Saeran who was easily set off if you startled him.

“I just, I…I can’t hide it anymore…” She was sobbing into Saeran’s shoulder, prompting him to pull her even closer to him. The way he was cradling her close and the pained look in his eye, only made my heart sink lower. Whatever was happening was bad.

Saeran pressed a kiss to her forehead before he gave me a look that said in equal parts, 'help me calm her down' and 'stay away from her.'

“Mai…just tell me. I’m sure we can figure this out.” I settled for pulling a chair near her, but not touching her as Saeran’s watchful gaze followed my every movement.

Mai was finally calm enough to talk, her eyes so filled with fear and pain that it felt as though my heart was being wrenched from my chest. “I…when I was in Mint Eye, this one man he…” Saeran pet her hair softly as a dark look crossed his face, his eye twitching almost imperceptibly. “He…hurt me and I’m…” She paused again, just sitting in silence as though she couldn’t manage to finish the sentence.”

You’re what?” I kept my voice light and calm even though I was screaming in my head. What had this man done to my sister?

“I’m pregnant…” Mai started to sob again and Saeran once more pulled her against his shoulder. It seemed like every cry she made cut him deeply.

I sat in stunned silence for a minute before I stood and pulled both of them into a hug. Saeran stiffened and almost pulled away, before he made a soft crying sound of his own and leaned into me as well. Clearly he blamed himself for this. So that was most likely what had happened to the one male member we couldn’t find where the records read, sent away by the savior.

I held them for a few more moments before I let go to take Mai’s face in my hands. “Everything will be okay…You’re in no position to raise a child but…we could give it up for adoption?” Saeran nudged me away slightly, once again uncomfortable with me being so close. I let go of Mai and waited for her answer.

She shook her head, surprising me. “It’s my baby…it’s…not the baby’s fault that the father was…a bad person…and…I don’t want to send it away with strangers.” Mai’s eyes were earnest. She wanted to make sure this child was cared for, but there was no way she was suited to parent a child right now with her emotional recovery needing more work and being on her own. Saeran was always with her, but he certainly couldn’t raise a baby at his level of recovery either.

There was only one option open to me. Jaehee and I couldn’t have children of our own. I knew she wanted them, the way she talked about adopting a child and raising it sith love unlike her aunt had done for her. “Jaehee and I can adopt the baby.” Both Mai and Saeran looked at me with shock.

“But, i can’t force that on you!” Mai’s lip quivered as she shook her head.

“It’s not forcing it.” I smiled and gently patted her hand, watching Saeran to make sure this didn’t disturb him too much. “Jaehee has always wanted to adopt, and we’re in a good place right now. Plus, this way you won’t have to worry about who is raising the baby. If you trust us, we’ll gladly raise this baby. You can be an aunt for the child instead of struggling as a mother.” Mai didn’t pull away from me, watching me intently as I spoke. She was considering it only because she knew I was telling her the truth.

“Okay…then…the baby will have a good life?” She looked between Saeran and I seeking comfort. Saeran was quick to comply as he pressed another kiss to her forehead. “Of course…Your sister will take care of it.” I was thankful for his trust in that moment, even though I could tell it was a struggle for him by how stiff he was as he spoke.

“We will figure everything out together.” I squeezed Mai’s hand and she slowly relaxed. It would be a long time before i left the hospital and returned to bed with Jaehee, who barely stirred at all. She was going to think i was crazy when i told her, most likely, but everything would be worked out soon enough.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	9. A Pinch On the Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee and MC adopt Mai's baby, Jumin and Zen reveal the truth behind why Zen has been hanging out so much with Jumin, and life continues at the cafe'.

The doctor handed the little girl to me with a smile before going back to check on Mai. I stared down at this little black haired wonder. It was a miracle to me that this baby looked just like my sister, and a blessing since we didn’t want to think about the father. I turned to Jaehee, whose face was a blank mask of awe and surprise. “Isn’t our daughter beautiful?”

Jaehee put her hand on our little girl’s head and stroked her hair gently. “She’s amazing.” She finally managed to choke out the words. I carefully handed her over to Jaehee as I spoke. “Think of a name while I go talk to Mai, okay?” I gave my awestruck wife a kick kiss on her forehead as she marveled at our adopted daughter.

My sister looked so tired that it hurt my heart. This had been hard on her, and she’d done it all without Saeran in the room. He was her rock, but she didn’t want to hurt him with what was going on. I pulled her into a tight hug as she mumbled in my ear. “Just take good care of her for me…”

I just held her tightly as I whispered to her. “Of course I will, Auntie Mai.”

The other RFA members were quick in arriving, including an uncomfortable Saeran who almost pushed his way past his brother as soon as the nurses allowed the door to be opened. He immediately went to Mai and held her close. The rest of us gave them some privacy, which they clearly needed.

Seven and Yoosung were incredibly excited about the little girl whom Jaehee had decided to name her Ara. (From the Korean 알아 meaning “to know”) Yoosung played with her fingers and made some puppy dog eyes at Saeyoung who pressed a kiss against the blond’s forehead with a weak smile. I figured they’d been having their own talks about family life.

Jumin and Zen were the next to arrive. Jumin appeared completely calm and collected whereas Zen seemed oddly flushed. I raised an eyebrow at them. Zen was almost as excited as Yoosung. As always, Jumin was the picture of calm and grace as he casually offered me a card.

“A small scholarship?” My jaw dropped and Jaehee took the card from over my shoulder holding it far closer to her face than she needed to. “You…Jumin…thank you so much.”

“I couldn’t think of what else could come in handy, and although Zen insisted that money wasn’t what was needed the most, he did approve this gift…for once.” Jumin almost seemed wistful as he looked a Zen playing with the baby out of the corner of his eye.

Saeyoung snorted. “Your boyfriend has to approve your gifts?” He was enjoying that way too much, a smirk spreading quickly across his face.

“I, what? I’m not!” Zen was frantically trying to cover up the truth, but we all knew it at this point. Jumin put a hand on the shoulder of his frustrated boyfriend and just shook his head. “They know. It’s alright.”

(Hidden Juzen scene, learn about hidden scenes on my website, linked at the end of the chapter.)

***

Ara was an adorable child, and everyone loved her at the cafe’. I started carrying her on my shoulder when I would serve tables, and the customers really seemed to enjoy the way she added a little extra hominess to the atmosphere.

Yoosung had recommended our cafe’ to a few university students, so we were starting to get a boost of the younger crowd as they fell in love with what we overheard them calling the “two mom’s cafe'”. They seemed to enjoy the way we treated them and scolded them when they didn’t have their homework done yet or were distracted.

One particular customer, however, made me incredibly uncomfortable. Jaehee always watched him out of the corner of her eye when he was here and I was serving him. The more he came in, the more bold he seemed to get with me and would make seemingly innocent comments about my looks, making me shiver a little, but I simply smiled and shrugged it off.

Grant was an exchange student from America with a self-proclaimed passion for Korean women. I simply smiled at him as I took his empty coffee cup and plate away, but he would always mention how I was, “The prettiest chick.”

Jaehee was starting to become more and more irate at his behavior, but I told her I was sure he was just a misguided young man who just wanted to brag about himself. He couldn’t really be that bad could he?

Today, Jaehee had gone to storage room to grab some more of our home roasted coffee beans. Ara was cuddled up on my shoulder as I went to retrieve Grant’s empty cup and plate as always. He seemed to have a strange smirk on his lips, but I spoke to him with my same smile as always. “I hope you have a great rest of your day.” As I turned away I felt a pinch on my backside and my cup clattered to the floor as I jumped away. Ara started to fuss.

I stared, my mouth open wide as Grant smirked at me. “I will have a great rest of my day now. How about you spend the rest of the day with me?” This was so absurd. At this point, I felt bile rise in my throat and I wasn’t sure whether I wanted to burst out into maniacal laughter or sob uncontrollably.

The sleek and tall blonde got up from his chair and began to approach me, pushing his long hair back, a dark look in his blue eyes. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Panic was rising quickly, as I bounced Ara on my shoulder gently. “P-please leave.” I managed to squeak out the words.

“Only if you leave the baby and come with me.” His voice grated on my ears. I had thought this young man to be attractive and his voice to be rather pleasant before, but now I just wanted to scream. The other customers were starting to stare and I felt helpless.

Grant reached out as though to grab my chin and in a flash, Jaehee was there, gripping his wrist hard and pulling him back and away from me. “Get away from my wife and daughter.” Jaehee’s voice was completely monotone, empty of emotion, but her eyes were glowing like I’d never seen before.

The blond college student nearly wilted in front of us before he tried to push Jaehee away, but she simply flipped him over and onto his back, letting go of his arm. “Get out of my cafe’, and don’t ever come back.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice. He was gone in a flash. Jaehee spoke to the cafe’. “I’m so sorry about that, please continue to enjoy your beverages!” As soon as she finished she was looking over Ara and I. “Are you two alright?” Her eyes were full of concern.

I wrapped my arm around her and held her tightly. “We’re going to be fine…Thank you, sweetheart.”

“I’ll always protect you, MC.” Jaehee gently kissed my cheek as she hugged me back before giving Ara a little pinch and kiss on the cheek. “And you too, sweet darling.”

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	10. Left Unattended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA hosts their second party with MC as the party coordinator and somehow V and Saeran are left by themselves to handle the guests.

I had finally managed to decide on my dress, a full length black lace dress with long sleeves. It showed my collarbones and dipped in the back to expose my shoulder blades and upper back. I smiled as I pinned my hair up into a low bun. This would be Jaehee’s first RFA party wearing a dress instead of her business suit.

Ara was playing happily on the living room floor with my sister Mai. By now Ara was almost a year old and Mai was pregnant with Saeran’s son. Saeran was watching them on the couch, although he had been reluctant to let Mai sit on the floor at all.

Now he simply watched her quietly with wary eyes. He was already in his suit and Mai would be staying here with Ara. Yoosung and Saeyoung would be dropping their son off any minute now as well and Saeyoung would be taking us all to the party.

I finally turned around to face my wife just as she was zipping up her dress and my jaw fell to the floor. She had chosen a full length dress as well, but it was a shimmery gold with a slit up the leg to her thigh, double strapped, her back exposed all the way to the lower back. “J-Jaehee…” I really hadn’t expected her to go so bold.

“Is…is it too much?” She seemed uncomfortable with my reaction. “I just…since it’s my first time really wearing a dress and the theme is ballroom dancing…” I shook my head. “It’s absolutely perfect.”

My heart was racing as I looked at her, her every trait accentuated beautifully. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a soft kiss, my face filling with blush. “It’s…going to be hard to keep my hands off you at the party.”

I had been trying to be a little more forward in my boldness lately, but my blush always betrayed my nerves. Jaehee laughed that beautiful tinkling bell sound, and I couldn’t help but to blush harder.

We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and opened out bedroom door, stepping out to greet Yoosung and Saeyoung in their suits, a little blond-haired boy sitting atop Saeyoung’s shoulders and squealing with laughter. His eyes were icy blue, but he was far from icy.

Gyeong was one of the happiest children I’d ever seen. Even at six months old, we figured he would always be a fun-loving child, particularly with the parents he had.

Yoosung reached for his son, removing him from Saeyoung’s shoulders and holding him up high above him before puling him in for a hug. “You’ll be good and play nicely with Ara and Auntie Mai, won’t you Gyeong?” He babbled happily to his son. Saeyoung watched the two interacting with a big smile, everyone’s heart in the room was swelling with joy at all of the love in just one room.

Saeran was the only one seemingly uncomfortable, but Mai gave him a gentle look and patted his knee softly. He smiled weakly before standing, leaning his weight on one leg and crossing the other foot behind him, crossing his arms. “Let’s get going.”

When we arrived at the party the others went in to finish the final preparations for the ballroom, all except for Yoosung who noticed V in the corner of the hallway into the event and froze. Saeyoung gave me a look over his shoulder that seemed to say. “Help me?” So I walked up to Yoosung and put a hand on his shoulder. “You should really talk to him.”

Yoosung stiffened at my suggestion. “How do I talk to someone who lied to us all and put us in danger?” There was some anger, but mostly I could feel sadness rolling off the blond. I looked over at the older man leaning against the wall of the hallway. “V had his own reasons for what he did, and I think you should at least just listen to him.”

The blonde sighed and nodded and stepped away from me. “Thanks, MC…I’ll do my best.” He gave me a hug before walking off toward V. I knew he visited Rika often in the hospital and V was almost always there, but this would be the first time they would actually be talking to each other about everything, after almost two years had passed.

I heard a loud shout from towards the ballroom and peaked inside to see a flustered Jaehee trying to get Saeyoung to put the tablecloths on the tables instead of running around with them tied onto himself like a cape.

Zen was attempting to pull his hand away from Jumin’s who simply insistently pulled Zen close, holding him as though her were the female dance partner. “Ehhh, not in public!”

A smirk played on Jumin’s lips as he simply started a waltz, leading Zen with him. Zen’s face continued to fill with red but it was blush rather than rage coloring his face.

Yoosung and V slid past me, V giving me a small, grateful smile. I returned a smile as I watched Yoosung join Jaehee in the chase after his husband the self-proclaimed “DEFENDER OF JUSTICE!”

I shook my head at their antics before stepping into the room as well, clapping loud enough for it to reverberate through the room and stop them in their tracks. “All right, children, let’s get this party set up.”

***

By the time I had greeted every guest at the door, Jaehee was already at the podium to give her speech. I entered the room slowly as she greeted the assembly. She took a deep breath to steady herself, just like she did before making phone calls, which made me smile.

“The RFA welcomes you to another charity event. Proceeds from tonight’s event will be given to local adoption agencies as well as mental health centers throughout Korea.” Jaehee’s eyes met mine and I think I saw her freeze, the business side of her melting away just a little.

“I’d like to say just a few words in thanks of my fellow members including my wife MC who…before when I would try so hard to hide my emotions has now brought out my emotions in ways I never knew were possible.”

Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she coughed a little before addressing the others. “I’d also like to thank the Choi brothers and Mr. Choi’s husband as well as Mr. Han and musical actor Zen. This group has done so much not only for me but for many charities throughout Korea, so please think of the good you can do tonight when you make your auction purchases. Thank you.”

When she was done, I could see her visibly calm as the audience applauded and she stepped away from the podium to allow V to explain the auction. She was with me in a few moments, throwing her arms around me.

“You did great, sweetheart.” I’d felt my heart swell at her words for me and gave her a soft kiss. “Try not to stress so much, I told you it would go perfectly.”

It was starting to get a little noisy as the guests made their way to the dance floor with their respective partners, so I pulled Jaehee off into a side room. Hopefully, the others would be able to handle the guests on their own.

Jaehee raised her eyebrow at me. “What are we doing in the storage room?” There were several chairs stacked everywhere, and I realized from the crowded shelves that she was correct. I smiled and shrugged. “I just wanted to be alone somewhere quiet for a while.”

I turned to lock the door, not wanting to be disturbed. Normally, I wouldn’t be so bold, but Jaehee’s dress looked absolutely amazing on her and I was finding it hard to resist. When I turned around, Jaehee had a hand to her neck as her eyes were starting to turn to molten gold. “MC…you want to do that…here?”

She didn’t seem like she was going to mind at all, based on the look in her eyes. I just nodded and gently pushed her down onto one of the chairs in the middle of the storage room. Sliding her hair behind her ear i bent to whisper softly. “This time, I’ll be in charge.” Sending a shiver down her spine made a thrill go through me as well.

The slit in her dress’ skirt was so tempting, but I decided to start with simply kissing her, tasting the coffee from her lips like I always could. The flavor was rich, and i couldn’t help but to slide my tongue into her mouth to tease and taste her tongue.

I could feel the goosebumps forming on her skin as I slid my fingertips down her back, enjoying the way I could easily trace her shoulder blades and the muscles of her back. Undoubtedly, everywhere I touched was leaving a hot trail.

Jaehee gasped into my mouth as I slid my other hand along her neck before biting along her jaw line. “I just wish this dress let me get to your chest, but…” I moved my hand to trace up the slit in her dress, earning me a squirm and soft whimper from my wife. “I’m content with this, too.”

Slowly and carefully, a used my nails to scratch along the slit, sliding my hand underneath to find her panties, which were already wet. I smiled at her and lightly bumped her nose with mine. “So wet already?” I teased her and was reward with another whimper as she nodded.

My fingers teased her further, pressing against her and then removing them until she squirmed, silently asking for more. I thought I heard someone at the door and my heart froze for a moment before I remembered the door was locked, and I didn’t hear anything again, so I continued.

“Please, MC…Please.” Jaehee tried to buck her hips forward into my hand, making my smile broaden. It was fun to see her like this when more often than not, that was how I was behaving. Finally, I slid my fingers into her panties and gave my wife her reward for begging, using my finger to circle her sensitive bud.

She nearly cried out from the seemingly long-awaited pleasure and covered her mouth with her hand as I increased the tempo of my rubs, before stopping suddenly and having her buck against me. I did this a few times until I could her her whimpering, even covered by hand.

I leaned my forehead against hers as I once more increased my tempo for her, this time not stopping. Her other hand wrapped around my lower back and held on tightly as she squirmed, her whimpers and moans now barely muffled by the hand that was covering her mouth.

When she finally reached the edge, fire bursting through her every cell as climax took her, she pressed me even closer, trying not to bite her hand. I pressed my fingers tight against her, earning me more squirms and bucks. When she’d stopped moving and moaning, I removed my fingers and licked her sweetness from my fingers, savoring the rich flavor.

“Next time, maybe you shouldn’t wear such a bold dress.” I smiled, blush filling my cheeks now that my own boldness was fading. Jaehee just shook her head, a blush of her own on her face. “I think I’ll only wear dresses like this from now on.”

***Meanwhile***

Yoosung was watching the guests dancing. So many of them seemed to be deeply in love with their partners. It was so lovely to see. The blond looked over his shoulder “Saeyoung we should…” Where was his husband? “…dance…”

“Psst.” Saeyoung whispered from behind a cracked door, a smirk on his face. “Defender Seven Oh Seven is calling for Yoosung Star.”

Yoosung nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his husband whispering to him, but he turned around with a smile and a sigh, pushing his hair away from his forehead, since he no longer wore clips and hadn’t for a long time. Maybe he should get a hair cut?

Saeyoung’s next comment made the blond raise and eyebrow as he pushed the door to the side room open and entered. Saeyoung slammed the door shut and locked it, his arm above his husband’s head. “I would like to play a game.” His voice had a touch of the soft growl Yoosung knew all too well.

(YooSeven Hidden Scene, learn about hidden scenes on my website, linked at the end of the chapter.)

Jumin wrapped his arm casually around Zen’s waist. All of these people dancing and he couldn’t join in all because they had been keeping their relationship a secret for almost two years. Zen flinched away. “Not here, I can’t have a scandal.”

The albino felt terrible about it, but really neither of them needed the wrath of his fans, nor trouble for Jumin’s company. There were already rumors circling, even though the response so far had been positive, the albino couldn’t help but worry.

The dark-eyed man raised an eyebrow at him. “Maybe it’s time we figured something out about that, but for now…” He looked around the room and saw that the kitchens were nearby before leaning to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear. “Let’s find somewhere quiet to dance.” He strode away slowly, confident that Zen would follow after him within a few minutes.

“That Trust Fund Jerk…” Zen muttered darkly as he watched his boyfriend walk away. He tapped his leg with agitation until finally following after him, feeling the beast in his gut. By now, the albino knew Jumin had a thing for exhibitionism, and he wasn’t exactly against that himself either. When he slipped into the kitchens, Jumin was already pulling the albino close by his waist.

“Are we really going to dance?” Heat was already rising as the beast lifted it’s head at the glinting obsidian of Jumin’s eyes. Jumin just smiled and pulled Zen into a deep kiss, raking his tongue across Zen’s teeth before pulling away. “Not the kind of dance you do in the ballroom.”

(Juzen Hidden Scene, learn about hidden scenes on my website, linked at the end of the chapter.)

Saeran and V were getting bogged down by questions. The formerly pale haired redhead started sending frantic messages to the messenger. _Where are you guys? What are you doing? I’m alone out here and they’re asking me for the drinks!!_

V tried to start the auction to distract everyone while Saeran got on the phone with Mai. He could hear the children babbling to each other in the background as he frantically spoke with his wife, the words tumbling out. “I’m alone out here and I can’t find MC or anyone else. The guests keep asking me for the drinks but I don’t know where they are and oh my God I’m going to be a terrible father!”

Mai didn’t know how all of that translated into his ability to parents, but she kept her voice soft and soothing. “Try not to worry, I’m sure the others are just busy taking care of the guests as well. Try to find the kitchens. MC said that’s usually where you can find anything you need for the party. And you’re going to be the best father to your son, because he’s yours and you love him.”

Saeran just nodded to everything she said, trying to swallow his panic and remain calm. He started to test the different rooms surrounding the ballroom. He tried one and found it to be locked, but he could hear what sounded like MC’s voice from the other side as well as some sort of soft moaning sound that sounded like.

“Oh…my God…” He just stepped away, his face completely red from both embarrassment and a little of anger that she would leave the party for that. Then again, he wasn’t exactly the most patient when it came to sex either.

He shook his head and went on to the next room, but this time he knew exactly what he was hearing. His brother and his husband Yoosung were being incredibly noisy. “Holy shit!!!” He jumped away from the door, glad the guests had moved into the other room for the auction.

By now the corner of his mouth was twitching in some form of half-smiling grimace as he found his way to the final door away from the ballroom other than the hallway doors. He took a deep breath and pushed it open, happy to find it unlocked.

He was unhappy though to find that this kitchen, at least it was the kitchen, was also occupied, and his ears were assaulted by the moans of the albino and his lover. Saeran’s mouth was definitely twisted into what could only be described as a crazed and murderous smile. He could see the cart of drinks, so he grabbed it and casually wheeled it out, just wanting to get out of the kitchen as quickly as possible.

Saeran was seething with rage as he messaged the messenger. _I HATE YOU ALL. You’re a bunch of horny messes, and I hope you’re happy with yourselves, because I heard all of you…God, I quit._

By the time everyone saw those messages, the party was over, having gone perfectly well even with the drinks issue, and they were all home in bed. Jumin was in bed, petting Elizabeth and just shrugged. Zen was covering his mouth in shocked embarrassment but then messaged back. _Count yourself lucky, everyone wants to hear me but only the few are so priviledged._

Yoosung was so embarrassed he could have cried as he cuddled into the laughing Saeyoung, who was almost crying as his sides started to hurt from laughing so hard. I and Jaehee both turned bright red, Jaehee apologizing profusely over the messenger and me covering my face with a blanket.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	11. Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA is growing and changing as time goes by.

I looked out of the window to see my wife chasing the woman, I believed to be Saeyoung dressed up, with the bright red hair up and down the aisles of chairs as Saeran, my sister Mai, and their son Orion tried to avoid the hectic scene. Yoosung was laughing, although he frantically followed after them adjusting the chairs the two knocked over in their chase. Zen looked mostly confused as Jumin just shook his head, turning to their adopted daughter, Elizabeth, probably to discuss her upcoming graduation with her doctorate.

This was the beginning of the next generation. I’d realized it as I was pinning Ara’s veil into her hair. My daughter looked lovely, a simple dress, no beading, no pleating, just perfectly her. She was currently reciting random history facts like she always did when she was nervous.

I smiled and sat next to her on the bed, careful to avoid disturbing her gown and veil. “Everything is going to be fine, darling. Gyeong is probably already dressed and waiting for you downstairs or Saeyoung wouldn’t be out there going crazy.” We were hosting the wedding outside the home that would be Gyeong’s and Ara’s after today. They had a nice yard even though it was a relatively small two story house.

Ara sighed softly, before giving me a big smile. She looked exactly like my sister, not surprising given the history of her birth and consequent adoption, but it amazed me every time. “Thank you, mom…I know he’s down there. He um…actually texted me a bunch of times already.”

She showed me her phone with a multitude of heart texts and “I love you’s”and I couldn’t help but shake my head at the way my soon-to-be son in law was the perfect mix of his two fathers. Gyeong had grown up surrounded by intelligence, spontaneity, and compassion. He was the happiest and most accepting person I had ever met and his intelligence rivaled Ara’s perfectly.

“I’m going to go check on your mother and Saeyoung. I think he’s cross-dressed and your mother isn’t exactly happy.” I chuckled softly and shook my head. I wasn’t sure if those two would ever completely get along.

“Oh, Gyeong said he’d allowed his dad to do that, but I don’t think anyone told mother…” Realization came to her quickly. “Gyeong is going to be in trouble for this joke, too, isn’t he?”

“Only one way to find out.” I really started laughing now as I made my way out to the yard, greeting Gyeong with a “mom look” as I passed him in the hallway only to get a huge grin from him, one reminscent of Saeyoung’s.

My ears were immediately greeted with the stern tone of my wife as she glared at Saeyoung in his long red wig and maid’s outfit. “Saeyoung Choi, this is your son’s and my daughter’s wedding, and I don’t think either want to make a mockery of it.”

I shook my head and rolled my eyes before I went up to my wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Jaehee, dear, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Saeyoung does indeed have permission for this.”

“Oh good.” Yoosung sounded relieved. He’d clearly laughed for a while, but if I knew him, he had gotten progressively more upset that Saeyoung’s antics were upsetting other people at the wedding. It was a small wedding, RFA only, but still.

Jumin shrugged his shoulders. “I still hardly think it’s appropriate, but it isn’t my wedding nor Elizabeth’s, so my opinion hardly matters.”

Zen pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “Can we all just stop yelling before I get a headache?” Jumin was quick to rub his husbands neck. “Indeed.”

Saeran sighed and sat down in the front row after checking his watch. “The way I see it, we have five minutes. That isn’t enough time for my idiot of a brother to change clothes and it certainly isn’t enough time for us to stand here bickering.” His voice was both flippant and full of affection as he complained. My sister and Orion sat next to him, Mai wrapping an arm around her husband’s shoulders. “I agree that we need to end the bickering, this is a beautiful day for a wedding, after all.”

Everyone looked around at each other before nodding and sitting down. The officiant was just moving up to the altar and we could hear Gyeong and Ara laughing in the hallway as they first met up before their wedding. A smile came to my face as love welled up in my heart.

These people, the RFA, were my family and had been since the first day I stepped into Rika’s apartment. Now our children were growing up and moving on with their lives, and before too long we would be passing on the gauntlet of our charity parties to these capable young people who were the joy of our lives, clearly visible by the way our eyes twinkled, crow’s feet and smile lines evident, whenever we looked at them.

Tears formed in my eyes as I sat with my wife who leaned forward to look at me, putting her hand on mine. “Are you alright, MC?” Jaehee was as beautiful as she’d always been to me, age hadn’t touched her heart at all, and she was still the same woman I’d fallen in love with except with even more love to give every day.

“I’m just happy.” I squeezed her hand. “So happy.” Her sweet laugh like tinkling bells made my tears well and fall even quicker as Ara and Gyeong appeared at the end of the aisle, Ara already being carried bridal style. Saeyoung started a slow clap and we all, had to in Jaehee’s case, happily joined in. The next generation of the RFA was already beginning, right here and now.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	12. The Gift of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet end for a sweet couple.

The entire RFA, the former RFA, and their grandchildren collected in the cafe' that Gyeong had taken over since Jaehee and MC's death. Ara and Gyeong's son held the photo of his grandmothers lovingly patting their faces as they all sat for a cup of espresso, sharing their memories of the two women who had been, very much so, a mother to all of them in their own way.

In their lifetime Jaehee and MC raised millions of dollars through the RFA for various charity organizations, but their biggest contribution in life was the care and kindness they gave to all of their customers. The students who went through their cafe' were nurtured and came through as greater adults because of it. The "Mom Cafe" also held an annual fundraiser for adoption agencies, raising thousands of dollars a year.

MC never stopped loving that tinkling bell laugh of Jaehee's and Jaehee never stopped loving the way MC would twirl her finger in her hair when she was lost in thought. The two retired to a cabin in the outskirts of their former town, visited by family and friends often. They passed away in their sleep, found holding hands in their rocking chairs by the fireplace.

"Mom Cafe" would continue on under the watch of Gyeong and Ara for a few years, but inevitably was sold. It became a cat shelter instead, which made Ara laugh a little since Jaehee hadn't been that big of a fan of cats. Gyeong became a vet after taking over for his father. Ara went down the path of a history teacher.

Zen and Jumin's daughter Elizabeth studied to become a doctor, but eventually ended up taking over the family business as Chairwoman of C&R. Saeran and Mai's son Orion grew up to become a social worker, working with families who had experienced extreme trauma.

V would spend the rest of his days devotedly caring for his former fiancee', too loyal to leave her side. Yoosung visited often with his family, but Rika would never become the person she was before.

The RFA continued under the watch of these four members and would continue the legacy with their children, becoming an organization of love and lasting charity for generation after generation.

Jaehee and MC's gravestone read: The gift of coffee is not in its taste nor its flavor, neither is it in the caffeine. It is the family and friends whom you share it with and remember forever.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


End file.
